My Tasty Treat
by Inkaide
Summary: Enter the wildlife of vampires and come face-to-face with vampire hunters tracking animals. See live huntings of a deers and the descriptions of a vampire. A very detailed One-Shot. Vampire/Prey


Minna-san!

This was actually an assignment that our English teacher assigned for us to do. She told us to pick a piece of fabric from the bag and write a short story 'bout it. It only took me 2 seconds to figure out what to do with a badly taken care of fur. This is my story. My vampire story.

EDIT: I forgot to say, if you've seen this story before, that was because I have two accounts. One had two stories, this and a Sakura Centric. I quit that account so I created this one to start anew. So if you thought I copied this, you're dead wrong mister! (Or ma'am)

Edward: You done yet?

Me: ...ya.

* * *

**My Tasty Treat**

_A One-shot made by ElmoShallDevourYourSoul_

**Disclaimer**: I own everything other than the vampireness of Twilight. Twilight By Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Preface

Reporters found a 61/2 inch by 3 ripped fur with many blood marks and teeth marks engraved in. Zoologists claim that the teeth marks don't match with any of the animals that's existing and investegators are in a mash. Recently, a 45-year-old man by the name of Billy Black believes that this torture belonged to a human being, not an animal. People are disagreeing with Black and saying that he's not stating the reality and that humans could not kill a deer like that or even, outrun one. But Billy Black resumes to believe that it WAS a human/beast—a vampire.

* * *

5 hours ago, app.

The wind blew over the trees of the wild forest, leaving the branches and leaves rustling and bristling. The chirping of the birds droned through the grassland while little, squirmy insects crawled out of the dirt, exposing itself the to sunlight. The rays of light and peace filled the forest with life. Under the enormous, large, oak tree, a single, lone deer rested on the edge of a crystal, clear pond. It's body arched as forward as its head squatted down over the water, lapping it with its rough, scratchy tongue.

Suddenly, a loud sharp rustling came from the bushes. A shadow figure emerged from the bush and ran, lightening fast at the unnoticedtarget—the deer. The deer stopped lapping at the water and lifted its head. Its ears flattened down on its head as the head tilted from one side to the other, in search for the danger that it senses. The deer finally saw the blur rushing towards itself. The two life forms met eyes and the deer darted off into the woods of the forest.

Even when the deer was incredibly fast, the shadowy figure just smirked and changed courses, moving in a pattern that would for sure trap the deer at the foot of the cliff.

The deer wasn't running away because it was afraid that the figure would hunt it down and kill it, but it was afraid of the sight it saw when they met eyes. Those coal, black eyes that it saw back at the pond. The deer remembered the face quite clearly;

The figure had bronze, neat hair that was combed back neatly. The dark eyes looked like it was tempted by something, something that normals hunters don't thrive. It looked as if the figure thirsted for blood—the deers blood. But it also looked like that deers blood—animal blood—, wasn't completely satisfying for the beast.

On top of that, you couldn't miss the ruby, red, lips—inside, filled with sharp teeth with two larger fangs in the front—that could rip out your face, no problem. The features were beautiful, perfect. flawless, and combined together and placed on a pale-white face without any signs of color.

The deer didn't want to remember about it anymore. It wanted to erase the memory of that face from his mind. The image wasn't just beautiful, it was _terrifying._

But while thinking about those nasty thoughts, the deer completly lost track of the real world. The world that the deer was in danger. The world where it was being hunted.

The deer quickly scanned the scenery, and realized that it was coming to the foot of the cliff. The deer couldn't hear anymore footsteps, maybe that blood-thirsty human/monster ran off. Coming to a halt, the deer turned its head and planned to head back.

But instead of heading back, the deer froze and looked at the thing that appeared in front of it. The thing smiled a crooked smile while showing its fangs. Then realization struck the deer like a torpedo.

It was _that _monster, the monster that the deer was running away from. The deers eyes quickly widened as the human-like beast raced up to it, snarling and showing the deer its full set of sharp teeth. The deer tried to inch away but it was too slow. The monster had already secured its teeth around the neck.

Without a chance to shriek, the beast snapped its jaw, quickly cutting off the air stream of the deer. The deers last memory was the ripping sound coming from its pelt and teeth, most likely the demon, digging into the flesh.

* * *

I'm sorry that this story was so short but hey, I told you it was a 'short' story. So techenically it isn't my fault. I really like this story 'cause it came out well (well, _I_ think so). Tell me if you like it or not and tell me if I should write something for Twilight, like an actual story, not a One-Shot. PLEASE REVIEW. I need to know if you guys like it so I can proudly present this to my teacher. Thanks.

Love ya bunch,

ElmoShallDevourYourSoul ~Soul-chan~

P.S. If you don't review, an EVIL vampire will come through your windows at night...crawl towards you sleeping on the bed...and rip your head off...Either that, or your younger sibling's watched too much horror movies. REVIEW! Come on...the buttons right there...I'll give ya a virtual cookie!


End file.
